This invention relates to toys, and more particularly, to an accessory for emulating an explosion in a toy road racing arrangement.
There have been many toy road racing arrangements devised which include features which add to the excitement of the action. For example, features have been suggested which increase the emotional appeal of the arrangement by causing collisions between toy vehicles. Other arrangements have been devised which provide impediments to vehicle travel or simulate an accident and to enhance the excitement.
The present invention increases the fascination of a toy road racing arrangement by simulating an explosion which may, depending upon the skill of the operator, occur while a toy vehicle is passing over the particular accessory. Thus, the present invention both adds excitement and provides for increasing the hand, eye cordination of the operator.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the excitement of toy road racing arrangements.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for use in a toy road racing arrangement which through use may increase the hand, eye cordination of the operator.